neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory
The Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory is located inside the Gryffindor Tower and is where the male Gryffindor students go to sleep at night. Description Every dorm room is equipped with a centrally-located stove and each student gets their own four poster bed, flanked by a set of windows and space for storing personal belongings. On the window sill, a water jug is placed, in case any of the students should feel the need for a drink in the middle of the night. In Hogwarts Mystery, four poster-beds are covered in red eiderdowns with red curtains, a nightstand next to it and their school trunks at the foot of their bed. A yellow banner that says Gryffindor with their house mascot is hung on top of their bed. A wooden chair and dresser is near the bed. A lamp is placed on their dresser and on their wooden board. A wooden board is situated on either side of their bed for students to decorate. The dorm has stone walls and wooden floors. The windows have red curtains. There is also a white pillow on the floor, a perch on their dresser, and a snuffbox on top of their trunk for their pets. History 1895 In Albus Dumbledore's fourth year at Hogwarts, he set fire to the curtains in this dormitory: whether this was accidental or intentional is uncertain. He claimed it was accidental, though he also stated that he hated them, so this statement is questionable. 1971-1978 It can be assumed that during this time frame the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew shared the boys dormitory, as they were all in the same year at Hogwarts. As second years, James, Sirius, and Peter figured out that Remus was a werewolf, by his monthly disappearances from the dorm. These disappearances were always on the night of a full moon. 1991-1992 Starting in 1991: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan shared this dormitory when they started their education at Hogwarts. 1992-1993 At the start of the first term in 1992, after Harry and Ron crashed their flying car, they were greeted with applause from the other three boys upon entering the dormitory. Later in the year, Ginny Weasley broke in to steal back Tom Riddle's diary, which she saw had fallen into Harry's possession after she threw it at a ghost in the bathroom. She ransacked Harry's bed, leaving it in a ruined state once she found the diary and heard Neville coming up the stairs, which forced Ginny to flee before she was caught. 1993-1994 At the start of term 1993, Harry and Ron joined the other three boys in a game where they ate Sound producing Chocolates and made different sounds of animal noises and train whistles. Later in the year, Sirius Black broke in to search for Peter Pettigrew, who was disguised as a rat whom Ron kept as a pet named Scabbers. He slashed open Ron's curtains, awakening him and causing him to scream, which forced Black to flee before he was caught. Peeves, the poltergeist, also entered this year in order to annoy Harry before a Quidditch practise. 1994-1995 This year would be a rather tense one, as Harry had been chosen as a champion in the Triwizard Tournament: whilst Neville, Dean and Seamus were mostly supportive of him, Ron would not speak to him until after the first task was finished. 1995-1996 Like the last, this school year would also be quite stressed, although this time it was Seamus who was fighting with Harry while Ron and Neville supported the latter. Dean kept neutral in this incident as while he believed Harry, he also did not want to jeopardise his friendship with Seamus. This year, Harry and the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, were being slandered by the Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper, for spreading the news that Voldemort had returned. 1996-1997 This was the final year all five boys would share the dormitory together: thereafter, Harry and Ron would be searching for Horcruxes, Dean would be a fugitive, while Seamus and Neville would spend only part of the next year here before moving to the Room of Requirement to hide from their teachers. Known residents 1971-1978 * James Potter I * Sirius Black * Remus Lupin * Peter Pettigrew 1982-1989 * William Weasley 1984-1991 * Ben Copper * Charles Weasley * Jae Kim * Thorin * Gryffindor boy who struggled with the Levitation Charm 1987-1994 * Percy Weasley * Oliver Wood 1989-1996 * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Lee Jordan 1991-1998 * Harry Potter * Ronald Weasley * Neville Longbottom * Seamus Finnigan * Dean Thomas 2015-2022 * James Potter II Behind the scenes *Although boys cannot enter the girls' dormitory, the opposite doesn't hold true: girls such as Hermione Granger have access to this room. *In , a wooden sign outside the dormitory says "First Years" before one enters it: this is during their first year. says ...''they reached the door of their old dormitory..., ''meaning that the students keep their dormitories their seven years . This could mean either that the sign is magically able to change, or that the sign is changed every year. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Dormitorio de chicos de Gryffindor fr:Dortoirs des garçons de Gryffondor pl:Dormitorium chłopców w wieży Gryffindoru Category:Dormitories Category:Gryffindor House